Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photopolymerizable composition which comprises an unsaturated monomer, a photopolymerization initiator and a carbazole compound, and which further comprises a linear organic high-molecular polymer if necessary. Particularly, the present invention relates to a photopolymerizable composition which is useful in making of a light-sensitive printing plate precursor and which can provide a photo-setting image useful for a photoresist or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel photopolymerizable composition which is improved such that the composition is barely affected by polymerization inhibition by oxygen during plate-making process (more specifically imagewise exposure step).